1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a numerical controlling unit for carrying out a numerical control based on a NC program, in particular, to a numerical controlling unit for carrying out a more effective numerical control by using additional machining information in addition to a feed speed and a rotational number defined by a NC program.
2. Description of the related art
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional numerical controlling unit includes an inputting part 51 for inputting a NC program, and an controlling part 52 for carrying out a numerical control of a servo 53 based on the NC program inputted by the inputting part 51. Thus, the conventional numerical controlling unit may carry out the numerical control based on the NC program.
In general, the NC program may be made by a CAM, and define a relative feed speed and a relative rotational number between a tool and a work as objects of control.
As described above, the NC program in the conventional controlling unit defines only the relative feed speed and the relative rotational number between the tool and the work. However, additional information, which may be obtained from an actual cutting situation or the like, may be very useful for carrying out a numerical control. Furthermore, a tool-load-ratio, which is very useful for machining, may be calculated by a simulation with a computer whose performance has been highly developed recently.
In addition, the NC program defining the relative feed speed and the relative rotational number between the tool and the work is made for a specific machining tool. That is, basically, the NC program can not be used for another machining tool. Thus, in the conventional numerical controlling unit, respective NC programs have to be made for respective machining tools.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a controlling unit that can carry out a more effective numerical control by using additional machining information in addition to a feed speed and a rotational number defined by a NC program. The object of this invention is also to provide a controlling unit that can be commonly used for several machining tools via an easy modification if any.
To achieve the above object, this invention is characterized by following features. That is, this invention is a controlling unit including: an inputting part for inputting an inputting program which includes a NC program and additional machining information, said NC program defining a relative feed speed and a relative rotational number between a tool and a work; an analyzing part for recognizing the NC program and the additional machining information respectively from the inputting program inputted by the inputting part; a distributing part for making distributing information for the tool based on the NC program recognized by the analyzing part; and a fusing part for fusing the distributing information for the tool made by the distributing part and the additional machining information recognized by the analyzing part into controlling information for the tool.
According to the feature, the controlling information for the tool is made by fusing the distributing information for the tool and the additional machining information included in the inputting program. Thus, a more accurate numerical control can be achieved.
Alternatively, this invention is characterized by following features. That is, this invention is a controlling unit including: an inputting part for inputting a NC program defining a relative feed speed and a relative rotational number between a tool and a work; a distributing part for making distributing information for the tool based on the NC program inputted by the inputting part; a machining-information making part for making additional machining information based on the distributing information for the tool made by the distributing part; and a fusing part for fusing the distributing information for the tool made by the distributing part and the additional machining information made by the machining-information making part into controlling information for the tool.
According to the feature, the controlling information for the tool is made by fusing the distributing information for the tool and the additional machining information made based on the distributing information for the tool by the machining-information making part. Thus, a more accurate numerical control can be achieved.
Preferably, the additional machining information is information whether a machining way may be an up-cut way or a down-cut way. Alternatively, the additional machining information may be information concerned about a tool-load-ratio of the tool.